Love Sanctuary: Mas Allá
by RinoaDG
Summary: complemento de la saga Love Sanctuary. Athena pese a los años ha regresado al Santuario Bajo la amenaza de una nueva guerra e iniciara la lucha por defender la tierra, pero ahora sus santos serán los hijos de los que alguna vez fueron sus caballeros. CamusXOC, AthenaXSeiya y muchas otras parejas nuevas
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Los años habían llenado de paz los nuevos tiempos, lejanos muy lejanos eran los momentos de sufrimiento y guerra, de batallas en las que se habían jugado la vida una y otra vez.

Los dioses no habían muerto, al menos no todos y los que se habían ido más bien se habían perdido entre la humanidad misma, tal era el caso de Saori una vez llamada Athena, ahora vivía sus años maduros junto con Seiya en la vieja mansión de su abuelo adoptivo, se habían alejado con el paso del tiempo y por desgracia de muchos a los que habían llamado hermanos de armas, sin embargo vivían una vida plena y llena de felicidad juntos.

Seiya ahora trabajaba cerca del muelle de Japón con su propia embarcación mientras Saori mantenía a flote el negocio de su abuelo. Esa mañana descansaba, se encontraba sola en su jardín llenándole de bellas y frescas flores de colores que le daban vida al lugar, el sol brillaba en el cielo y la brisa era calida, la joven de cabello lila y gris que ahora portaba en un delicado peinado más maduro se puso de pie y tomo la canasta con sus herramientas para entrar en casa y refrescarse, sin embargo solo dio dos paso cuando de pronto todo a su alrededor se transformo, el cielo y la tierra eran rojas, había fuego por todas partes mientras edificios y personas estaban deformadas y destruidas, no sabía como había llegado ahí o que estaba pasando, pero quería salir, corrió a toda prisa pero sus pasos no le llevaban a ninguna parte, entonces sintió a alguien caminando detrás de ella, se giró para mirarle pero solo pudo ver sombras, una de ellas la de una mujer que le miraba fijamente con los ojos más azules y profundos que hubiera visto, pero pronto estos se tiñeron de un brillante rojo, otra de las sombras, un hombre, detrás de ella se acerco y le hablo con palabras que se quedarían grabadas en ella.

- _nos veremos pronto Athena_ – con aquello la ilusión se termino dejándola en la completa oscuridad, la joven había perdido el conocimiento

- Saori… ¡Saori despierta! ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaba un alarmado Seiya que al llegar a su casa se había encontrado con su amada desmayada en el jardín, la chica poco a poco abrió los ojos reconociendo el dulce rostro de quien le sostenía en los brazos

- Estoy bien Seiya, ahora lo estoy

- ¿qué paso?

- No… no lo se… creo que fue un sueño… pero fue tan real…

- No fue un sueño – decía una voz detrás de ellos, al girarse observaron a un joven de cabello largo en tono azul y ojos color violeta – fue una advertencia, están por regresar los que murieron en la tormenta y reclamaran lo que es suyo

- ¿quién eres tu?¿de que estas hablando? Di con claridad tus palabras antes de que este dispuesto a hacerte daño – decía Seiya de forma retadora colocándose frente a Saori para protegerla

- no has cambiado en nada Seiya – decía otra figura saliendo de las sombras, ni Saori ni su amado pudieron ocultar la cara de sorpresa al notar de quien se trataba, frente a ellos estaba un Saga muy mayor de cabello azul blanquecino y corta barba que portaba lo que parecía ser una armadura divina

- la armadura de Apolo – susurro la peli morada y gris al reconocer la vestimenta del caballero – eso quiere decir que…

- no del todo, Apolo no nos ha dejado pero ahora soy yo quien protege su templo y conocimiento… pero su poder, el de la premonición es ahora de su nieto, mi hijo Arquímedes – decía el hombre presentando a su hijo – y el ha visto lo mismo que te ha mostrado a ti, Athena, una nueva batalla esta por iniciar y deberás retomar tu lugar como la diosa de la tierra si quieres protegerla y evitar que esa pesadilla se haga realidad.

Esa pesadilla... esa pesadilla la había recibido una y otra vez, esa terrible visión y por el cosmos que podía sentir en ella sabía que no había sido el único en verla

- creí que todo eso había quedado atrás – susurraba un viejo Mu levantándose del verde pasto en el que se había quedado dormido sin notarlo

- ¡padre! – gritaba la jovencita de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos azules corriendo a toda prisa hasta él

- Itza… interrumpiste tu entrenamiento

- Una caravana estaba pasando cerca de nosotros y creí que…

- ¡¿Te vieron?! ¿Te vieron usando tus poderes? – pregunto el hombre de cabello gris tomando a su hija por los hombros

- No… creo que no, logre detenerlo todo a tiempo… aun son un secreto…

- Bien, me da gusto… por hoy ha sido suficiente, lo mejor es regresar a casa y tomar un descanso - decía el hombre aun un tanto nervioso por la situación de su hija, debía mantenerla a salvo, protegerla de quien pudiera verla y sacar un beneficio... se lo había prometido así mismo y a su esposa y no perdería su promesa.

Conocía los bosques franceses como la palma de su mano y gracias a su padre los siberianos eran pan comido para él, pero era tiempo de regresar a casa, su viaje de entrenamiento, de enseñanza había terminado y de cierta forma estaba feliz de volver, tenía que admitir que estaba cansado y tal vez era por ello que aquellos sueños que comenzaba a considerar pesadillas le perseguían por la noche, aunque las visiones en ellas ciertamente no eran aterradoras si no por el contrario placenteras, la sensación dejada era tan agradable que infundía miedo en él, nada podía ser así de bueno. La puerta de la gran mansión al fondo del viñedo se abrió dejando ver a un Hyoga con varios años encima mostrando gran felicidad al ver a su hijo de regreso, el joven de cabello azul esmeralda y ojos azules sonrío de medio lado mientras se acercaba a su padre para abrazarle

- Camus hijo, me alegro de que estés en casa

- Estoy de vuelta… me gustaría saludar a mama también si estas de acuerdo

- Claro hijo, por supuesto – dijo Hyoga llevando al muchacho hasta la pequeña colina detrás de la mansión, ahí debajo del gran árbol que adornaba el lugar estaba aquella cruz con el nombre grabado de Dinna en el centro, Camus coloco una rodilla en el verde pasto y deposito junto a la madera una hermosa flor – estoy seguro de que esta feliz de verte hijo mío, de que volvieras al fin

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y el joven ya podía divisarlos desde las montañas, la caravana con la joven diosa se acercaba al lugar, a toda prisa salto de una roca a otra hasta tocar el suelo y correr donde su padre

- han llegado, están aquí- decía Bastiaan a un viejo Shura que no dejaba de mirar la entrada, pronto sus ojos les vieron entrar montada en su caballo seguida de su fiel santo y amante, Athena estaba de regreso en el santuario

- mi señora es un gusto volverle a ver

- hemos vuelto a casa Shura… dime ¿han llegado ellos también?

- Si, se encuentran en la antigua sala del trono esperando por usted, el maestro Shion y su familia están aquí

Otro grupo al poco tiempo se acercaba también, Itza había llegado junto con su padre al santuario, este había recibido una carta al llegar a casa pero no había dicho palabra alguna sobre ella, simplemente le pidió a su hija empacara algunas cosas y le siguiera. El lugar al que su padre había llamado Santuario era impresionante, poseían muchos vestigios de la antigua Grecia, cosas que seguro nadie más había visto, sin contar además con el ambiente místico que se podía sentir en el área. Ahora recorrían un sin número de escaleras hacía lo que parecía ser la edificación en lo más alto de la montaña, todos y cada uno de los edificios que hasta el momento habían pasado le parecían maravillosos, pero sobre todos el marcado por el signo de Acuario era el que mas llamaba su atención, no sabía porque pero aquella casa era impresionante para ella, era como si la conociera…

- hija necesito que esperes aquí - comento Mu al pie de las escaleras para el gran templo al final de las doce casas

- ¿qué? Pero ¿por qué? Ni siquiera me has dicho porque venimos hasta aquí ¿qué…?

- Itza por favor haz lo que te digo, debes confiar en mi, solo así estarás a salvo, si alguien te descubre...

- Lo se… - dijo la chica suspirando y bajando la mirada al mismo tiempo – haré lo que pides… me quedaré aquí – Mu no dijo nada, le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a subir las escaleras restantes para el ultimo templo mientras su hija le miraba con tristeza, sabía que su padre cuidaba de ella, y sabía que lo que hacía era por su bien, ocultarla era por su bien y el de los demás pues no podía exponerlos ... a ella.

Habían llegado hasta el pequeño templo bajo la estatua de Athena, extraño había sido el recorrer la escalinata y las doce casas que ahora estaban vacías, frías construcciones de cemento olvidadas en el tiempo, cuando por fin las puertas de su destino se abrieron notaron la presencia de Mina y Shion acompañados de sus tres hijos Haku el mayor, Adalia su única hija y Sarion el menor a penas un niño, unos jovencitos mayores que le reverenciaban al verle pasar. La familia entera también se asombro al observar a quienes seguían a la antigua princesa, caballeros de un dios sin duda, Shion fue el único en reconocerles.

- ¿mi señora somos todos los necesarios? – pregunto Shura

- No, aun no, entra por favor Mu – el nombrado entro por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Athena posándose junto a su antiguo maestro y compañero– me da gusto volverles a ver, aunque temo que las circunstancias no son placenteras, Saga de Apolo es momento de que digas lo que sabes.

- El peligro se acerca, los seguidores de Manu se han juntado y saben que el momento de atacar esta por llegar, saben que el resurrector ha nacido y que sus poderes están por despertar por completo

- Eso no es posible Xyo murió y con el toda esa profecía – decía molesto Mu, mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentimientos

- El murió pero sus seguidores no, aquellos que buscan el poder y la gloria de Lemuria no se rendirán hasta encontrarla, la leyenda sobre tu pueblo a contaminado a muchos otros, incluso a dioses que buscan recuperar su poder divino mediante el de ustedes

- Mu debes tranquilizarte- decía Athena levantando su mano para calmar a su antiguo caballero pues podía notar en el crecer la ira y preocupación - si algo puedo asegurarte es que ellos no saben lo que están buscando con certeza, perdieron la pista de los descendientes de la tierra mística cuando el Santuario se cerro, por ello me quieren a mi, soy su única pista... es a mi a quien están cazando

- Entonces tendremos que dejar que ellos lleguen a nosotros – decía Shion dando un paso al frente- Athena tus poderes volverán a recobrar fuerza si estas en el santuario y con ellos el de los caballeros que te protejan, será mucho más fácil defenderte en nuestro territorio

- ¿Un momento de que están hablando? ¿que es lo que pretenden?, todos nuestros caballeros están retirados incluso algunos ya no se encuentran con nosotros – decía Seiya un tanto alarmado por la idea que todos pretendían ejecutar, algunos de sus compañeros habían dejado ya la vida terrenal y parte de los que aun quedaban yo no tenían el poder suficiente para tomar el manto sagrado nuevamente

- Pero su poder corre por la herencia de su sangre - termino Athena mirando a sus fieles ex -santos

- Saori no querrás decir que ... no… ellos pelearon todas esas guerras para que sus hijos no tuvieran que sufrir por ellas

- Necesitamos de su ayuda y solo ellos pueden tomar su lugar – decía la mujer diosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento para hacer que hombre que amaba le mirara- Ellos son nuestra ultima esperanza… necesitamos de su fuerza… y te necesito a ti a mi lado, te necesito para ayudar a guiar a nuestros nuevos guerreros, debes volver a ser un santo ahora dorado, el santo de Sagitario.

Tal vez el ex caballero no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero Saori tenía razón, esos jóvenes eran la ultima esperanza y tenían que tomarla y hacerla crecer si no querían perder su adorada tierra

- Mu… la mejor forma de ocultarla es colocándola en la boca del león, así ni siquiera sabrán que están frente a ella – decía la diosa mirando directamente a los ojos del Lemuriano – pero de igual forma deberá controlarse o se descubrirá

- Ella ha entrenado toda su vida para controlar y ocultar sus poderes, sabrá como evitar ser descubierta… pero nadie más que nosotros deberá saberlo

- Nadie revelara la verdad sobre ella, te lo prometo… es momento entonces de revivir las armaduras…

Athena guió el camino hasta uno de los grandes jardines del ex Santuario en el que había un gran hemiciclo con varias columnas, todas y cada una representando una constelación y una armadura, armaduras de piedras que debían ser despertadas y regresadas al servicio de la protección de su diosa. Mu y Shion dieron un paso al frente levantando sus puños al viento, este llevo hasta las armaduras el polvo brillante que habían hecho con el propósito de revivirlas

- guardianas del universo- proclamo Athena en voz alta elevando al mismo tiempo su báculo, este se ilumino lleno de su cosmos, el poder de la diosa estaba regresando- yo las invoco para volver a la vida y buscar a aquellos que se volverán uno con ustedes, sus representantes en vida a quienes deberán proteger, los elegidos para ser dueños armaduras divinas… ¡que despierten!

La luz rodeo algunas de las columnas y estas se rompieron revelando las cajas metálicas en las que se encontraban las armaduras, el polvo mágico les rodeo y se incrusto en ellas haciéndolas brillar, si perder más tiempo algunas de estas se elevaron al cielo y se dispersaron en varias direcciones mientras que otras se quedaron en el lugar simplemente acercándose a sus nuevos dueños, tres de ellos en la sala, Arquímedes el hijo de Saga que ahora tomaría su lugar como el guerrero dorado de Géminis, Bastiaan hijo de Shura ahora sería caballero de Capricornio y Haku que en decisión común por parte de Shion y Mu honraría la armadura de Aries.

Su vieja villa, la hermosa villa cercana a Venecia, el lugar más bonito con las mujeres más bonitas a su juicio, y es que para nada tenía mala suerte con ellas pues era más que obvio que era dueño de una apariencia muy apuesta, su cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos verdes impresionaban a cualquier chica nueva u originaria del lugar y ahora mismo estaba por tener una nueva conquista en su colección, aquella jovencita rubia se llevaría una gran impresión con el

- que ni se te ocurra – grito una femenina voz detrás de él- venimos por lo necesario para las reparaciones de la tienda y nada más ¿esta claro Cassios? Si nos metemos en problemas por tu culpa otra vez mama nos matara – decía la jovencita de cabello verde y ojos azules poniendo sus manos en su cintura regañando a su hermano mayor

- ¿pero de que diablos hablas Shilla? No estaba haciendo… planeando hacer nada malo, por supuesto que vine solo a comprar lo que mama nos encargo

- eres un tonto conoces el carácter de mama y aun así te gusta crear líos

- no puedo evitarlo, soy un joven con mucho carisma- decía mientras le sonreía a una chica que pasaba junto a ellos haciendo que se sonrojara – y si lo tengo, tengo que disfrutar de el

- a veces me pregunto como puedes ser tan idiota

- chicos – decía el hombre que salía del almacén- aquí esta todo lo de la lista que me dieron, espero que no falte nada

- muchas gracias señor- contestaba Shilla mientras pasaba algunas cosas a su hermano

- Saluden a la Señora Shaina de mi parte por favor – ambos jóvenes asintieron y continuaron con su camino, recorrian despacio el sendero que les llevaría hasta su hogar cuando dos esferas de energía se posaron frente a ellos, cuando la luz finalmente se disipo notaron que obstaculizando su camino había dos grandes cajas de metal de las cuales repentinamente salieron unas exquisitas figuras, Cassios y Shilla habían sido elegidos para usar las armaduras de sus padres, la dorada de Escorpión y la plateada de Ofiuco.

Sabal meditaba bajo aquellos místicos árboles como su padre le había enseñado, buscaba la paz interior que siempre le hacía sentir mejor durante el día, aunque a veces le costaba llegar a ella

- últimamente has estado meditando por largo tiempo – decía un hombre rubio y canoso detrás del chico, este se giro y le sonrío al ver que tomaba asiento junto a él

- lo se padre… es solo que últimamente siento… como si algo fuera a pasar… algo grande y peligroso, algo que me mantiene en alerta

- también puedo sentirlo – contestaba Shaka a su hijo, un joven de ojos azules claro y cabello rubio blanquecino- tu sentir puede ser cierto, algo se acerca… y creo que te han elegido para ser parte de el – comentaba el antiguo santo al notar la caja dorada que bien conocía llegando a ellos, pero sabía que no estaba ahí por el… si no por su hijo

El viento soplaba y movía el delicado cabello rubio de la joven sentada en el verde pasto contando historias a los pequeños del pueblo, llevaba horas jugando con ellos y aunque la tarde comenzaba a caer no dejaba de entretenerlos

- Camila al fin te encuentro ¿tu madre y yo comenzábamos a preocuparnos? –decía Shun a su hija que le sonrío al verle

- Hola papa, solo estaba jugando con mis amiguitos del pueblo

- Se que les gusta estar escuchando historias una y otra vez pero ya es tarde, será mejor que todos regresen a su casa, - algo decepcionados y sin otro opción comenzaron los niños a volver a sus casas - ¿en donde se encuentra Sokha? Ikki también le estaba buscando y sabes como se porta cuando se trata de su hijo

- Me parece que pensaba pescar algo, no esta lejos de nosotros

- No ya veo que no… ya le han encontrado… igual que a ti…- decía Shun observando la antigua aradura de camaleón de su esposa posada frente a su hija mientras que a lo lejos el fénix revivía bajo el poder de Sokha hijo de Ikki y Elli.

Itza se sorprendió de sobre manera al observar aquellas luces saliendo del santuario, pero aquello en nada se comparaba con la emoción que sentía ahora que aquel extraño objeto se paraba frente a ella, entonces la caja metálica se abrió dejando salir de esta una fina armadura que comenzó a brillar para ella, estaba destinada a ella… Itza de Corona Astral…

Lejos en las tierras francesas otro joven también recibía una sorpresa, justo a la entra del viñedo que el había recorrido se encontraba una hermosa y detallada caja dorada que al abrirse le dejo ver una armadura divina, Camus al mirarla mejor comenzó a sentir que ya le conocía y que ahora le pertenecía … Camus de Acuario…

- mi señora Athena – decía Shion inclinándose a ella – algunas de las armaduras ya están con sus respectivos nuevos dueños y otras no tardaran en llegar, mañana por la noche seguramente los tendremos a todos reunidos

- estaremos listos para esta nueva batalla – decía la revivida diosa mirando las estrellas llena de esperanza


	2. Presentaciones

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con fuerza mientras aun podía sentir aquel sentimiento recorriendo su cuerpo, de nueva cuenta estaba ese sueño con el, de nueva cuenta le cazaba por las noches llenando y rompiendo su alma al mismo tiempo … de nueva cuenta estaba ella ahí con el… pero solo era un sueño

- seguro me estoy volviendo loco, debi descansar más – se decía Camus mientras miraba la luna sobre él, estaba cerca de llegar a Grecia, cerca de lo que su padre había llamado el gran santuario, finalmente sus años de entrenamiento serían puestos a prueba al llegar a aquellas tierras

Seiya portaba ya su armadura dorada de tiempo completo, el como sus maestros anteriores estaba destinado a entrenar y desarrollar en los jóvenes que llegarían pronto un cosmos fuerte que le ayudara en la guerra, ellos, la nueva generación de guerreros al servicio de su diosa Athena… su diosa, era increíble que tuvieran que volver el tiempo hasta las épocas en las que ella era imposible, inalcanzable para el, ahora moriría por ella, eso sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo sacrificaría su vida por ella, pero esta vez no sería porque fuera su diosa, si no porque era ella, su Saori, su amada, su esposa... aunque formalmente no pudiera llamarle así

- todo esta listo, hemos terminado de reparar las protecciones del santuario y tenemos los planos para las guardias del mismo, estamos preparados – decía el viejo Aioria acercándose a Seiya admirado – mi hermano estaría orgulloso de verte portar su armadura nuevamente, realmente te la mereces

- lamento que ya no esta con nosotros…

- te aseguro que disfruto su segunda vida con gran felicidad, su amada esposa estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y aunque no tuvieron familia, eran felices el uno con el otro

- me alegro por ellos… es una pena que tengamos que sufrir otra guerra luego de toda la paz que nos brindaron

- ... y es por ello que debemos ganar esta nueva batalla, para así conservar su legado...

- lo haremos, defenderemos la tierra nuevamente

No muy lejos de ahí, el joven de larga cabellera azul oscura meditaba sobre aquel risco con los ojos en blanco y hacia el horizonte, estaba sin duda en un profundo trance y sin embargo estaba conciente de la joven que se acercaba detrás de él, lo que le obligo a regresar de su viaje.

- perdona… no quise interrumpirte yo… - decía la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules al notar que el muchacho estaba despierto

- descuida… tan solo estaba perdido en el tiempo, suele pasar… ¿tu nombre es Itza no es verdad?- pregunto Arquímedes con una sonrisa orgullosa por su conocimiento.

- si - contesto un tanto dudosa- tu viajas en el tiempo, ¿tu conciencia viaja en el no es cierto?... Si puedes ver el futuro ¿puedes ver quien ganara esta batalla? – pregunto la ojo azul curiosa por el resultado, por algo que le dejara salir de la preocupación que todo aquello estaba ocasionando, por las vidas que se estaban poniendo en peligro... por ella...

- no, no puedo viajar tan lejos en el futuro, de hacerlo podría perderme entre tantas posibilidades, tantas alternativas pasadas al volver

- ¿alternativas?

- Por cada decisión que tomamos en nuestra vida se genera una línea diferente en el tiempo, una posibilidad que muere o nace con cada camino que tomamos

- ¿también puedes ver el pasado?

- ¿te interesa el pasado? tal vez … ¿vidas pasadas? - volvió a sonreír ligeramente ante la curiosidad sobre el tema que podía ver en ella y que evidentemente trataba de ocultar

- ¿Por que me interesaría saber sobre vidas que ya pasaron? nada cambiaría con ello, el daño esta hecho

- Eso no lo sabes…- decía Arquímedes dándole la espalda para retirarse – nuestras guardias comenzaran pronto, te veré después

Camus ya estaba muy cerca de la entrada a los terrenos del santuario, caminaba seguro y rápido para llegar a él pero una figura se paro delante suyo no permitiendo que siguiera adelante.

- si quieres pasar por aquí mi amigo, tendrás que vencerme primero – decía un muchacho alto y fuerte de cabello azul y mirada verde y retadora, sin embargo Camus no se inmuto por ello, le ignoro y paso por su lado continuando con su camino - ¿qué no escuchaste? Debes vencerme primero si quieres pasar por aquí y… ¡ah! – grito el joven al sentir un golpe en su cabeza, al girarse noto de la mirada molesta de su hermana

- ¡ya basta hermano! deja tus tonterías ¿quieres? no podemos perder más tiempo – decía la chica peli verde mientras se encaminaba a Camus que había visto serio toda la escena- lo lamento, mi hermano suele ser un patán, escucha por la caja que llevas en tu espalda asumo que te diriges al mismo lugar que nosotros, al Santuario

- no asumas tan pronto, podrías equivocarte – decía el joven peli azul con frialdad mientras continuaba con su camino ignorándolos

- Escucha se que vas al Santuario, nosotros también vamos para alla y aunque te moleste tendrás que lidiar con nuestra presencia – decía la chica con lo brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta, su mal genio comenzaba a salir ¿quién se creía que era ese idiota? Camos giro sobre sus talos y los observo detenidamente, lo cierto es que ellos también portaban cajas de armaduras a sus espaldas, una dorada como la suya y una plateada, la chica noto un leve cambio de actitud en el y continuo hablando – mi nombre es Shilla y ese tonto de allá es mi hermano Cassios, somos hijos de Shaina de Ofiuco y Milo de Scorpion y fuimos convocados al santuario, al igual que tu

El joven de cabello azul no contesto al momento, pero luego de un momento de silencio les dio la espalda y continuo con su camino no sin antes volverles a hablar sin mirarles – soy Camus, hijo de Hyoga de Cisne y Dinna de Horologium… y lo mejor es que nos demos prisa, ya estamos cerca del Santuario – decía el muchacho haciendo que los otros le siguieran.

Las grandes puertas del santuario les dieron paso, era una tierra árida, montañosa con verdes bosques a lo lejos, a la distancia se podía ver un gran monte sobre del cual había pequeñas construcciones mientras que en lo más alto se erguía un templo, uno adornado con la gran estatua de la diosa que les había invocado, sin embargo no había tiempo para admirarlo, algo no estaba bien.

- debemos movernos – decía Camus mientras sus ojos recorrían los alrededores, de algún modo se sentía observado y eso le ponía en alerta. Sin advertencia alguna un fuerte golpe llego hasta la mejilla de Cassios haciendo que este saliera volando, Shilla había sido atrapada por una extraña fuerza mientras que por la distracción Camus había sido atrapado bajo el cuerpo y agarre de alguien más, grande había sido su sorpresa al levantar el rostro y observar quien estaba sobre el, era una chica de profundos ojos azules y cabello de un color completamente oscuro… una mística aparición, ya había visto a esta joven antes… y no solo en sus sueños como inmediatamente había pensado... el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro, la muchacha al igual que el parecía impresionada, también le conocia, también le había visto, pero no identificaba como, sin embargo los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de sus compañeros a su alrededor.

- ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Bastiaan acercándose a Cassios que aun estaba en el suelo - ¿qué hacen aquí? - dijo listo para el ataque, no en vano había sido entrenado por su padre para custodiar el lugar.

- amigo tómalo con calma, hemos venido porque nos han llamado ¿entiendes? – decía el peli azul aun sobando su mejilla

- ¿quieres soltarme ya?- decía Shilla a Haku que hasta el momento le había tenido inmovilizada con su psicoquinesis

- ... te conosco…- susurro la peli negra al volver sus ojos al nuevo santo de Acuario, este no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento pese al alboroto que estaban causando los demás - esto ya había pasado antes… Camus… el chico del bosque – pronunciaba la joven mientras se ponía de pie dejando libre al oji azul.

- Itza… ese es tu nombre... – pronunciaba el hombre incorporándose sin apartar su vista de ella, no solo era la joven que había visto aquella tarde en el bosque de Francia cuando niños, aquella que le hiciera perseguirla para recuperar su libro… si no que la había visto también… en las noches, en sus sueños. Sin embargo la chica esta estaba temerosa de que aquel joven dijera algo más que pudiera delatarla, quería decirle que callará pero no fue necesario, pues alguien más les había interrumpido

- Por fin han llegado los últimos convocados – Decía Marin desde las alturas de uno de los riscos – ya era tiempo, es momento entonces de que todos nos reunamos para iniciar esta misión

Las tierras del inframundo estaban más silenciosas que de costrumbre, algo no andaba bien sin duda, Radamanthys y Minos podían sentir una extraña energía en el lugar, sin embargo no podían localizarla pese a su amenaza.

- mi señora – decía el de ojos color miel y ahora cabello un poco gris – no hemos localizado al intruso, pero sabemos que estan aquí – decían mirando a la joven de cabello castaño, increíblemente la hermosa reina del mundo de los muertos seguía conservando su juventud y su belleza, su vida unida a la del dios de la muerte que a su vez estaba unida a la tierra de los muertos hacia que se mantuvieran jóvenes por toda la eternidad, ahora como sus protectores debían enfrentarse a lo que fuera que les estuviera atacando discretamente.

- iré a buscar a Hades, el debe estar enterado de lo que esta pasando – decía la joven de cabello castaño dando indicaciones de que el juez le siguiera, ambos se acercaron hasta el estudio en donde su rey había pasado la tarde; el silencio de aquellas tierras había sido interrumpido por el grito de Persefone al observar a su esposo inconsciente en el suelo, a su lado el vaso de cristal del que seguro había bebido – ¡Demian! – gritaba la dama tratando de regresar a la vida al hombre de ojos azules, pero simplemente parecía imposible - ¡Demian despierta!

- fue encantado, lo que bebió le dejo en un profundo sueño, debemos llevarlo a su habitación y llamar a Pharaon solo el puede ayudarle – decía el de la gran armadura alada mientras recogía el cuerpo de su señor, pero justo en ese momento sintieron el temblor en la tierra bajo sus pies, ya era tarde, aquel que había entrado en secreto a sus tierras estaba comenzando con el ataque.

Las puertas del gran templo de Athena se abrieron para recibir a todos los convocados, los nuevos dueños de las armaduras sagradas cuya misión era la de proteger a su diosa y a la tierra, jóvenes diferentes entre ellos pero iguales en convicción y en deseo de continuar con el legado de sus padres.

- Mi señora Athena, he aquí a todos sus nuevos santos – decía Shura dejando pasar tras el a los jóvenes que entrenarían hasta el cansancio para ganarse el control de la armadura que había llegado a ellos – le presento a los guerreros, **Haku de Aries**, hijo del gran patriarca Shion y Mina guerrera de Hebe – decía mientras un joven de cabello rojo claro y ojos verdes daba un paso al frente – su hermana **Adalia de Horologium**, guardiana del tiempo – continuaba Shura, ganando además la mirada de Camus, aquella había sido la armadura de su madre – **Ion de Tauro**, hijo de Aldebarán de Tauro y la princesa gitana Nicoleta heredera del secreto y antiguo reino rumano – al ser presentado el joven de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos grises dio un paso al frente – **Arquímedes de Géminis**, hijo de Saga de Géminis y Laurel descendiente de Apolo – ahora era un joven de cabello azul y ojos violeta el que daba el paso al frente - **Kamick de Cáncer**, hijo de Mascara de la Muerte de Cáncer y Amelia – el muchacho poseía cabello naranja y ojos azules – **Arion de Leo**, hijo de Aioria de Leo y Marin de Águila, y su hermana **Agatha de Águila** – decía señalando al muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos verdes y a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes también - **Sabal de Virgo**, hijo de Shaka de Virgo y Yahim de Bora – un muchacho de cabello blanquecino y ojos azules – **Ryuho de Libra**, hijo de Shyru de Dragón y Shunrei- el jovencito, era el vivo retrato de su padre, poseía largo cabello negro y ojos verdes y profundos – **Cassios de Scorpion** y su hermana **Shilla de Ofiuco**, hijo de Milo de Scopion y Shaina de Ofiuco – dio paso entonces a un joven de cabello azul y ojos verdes y una jovencita de cabello verde y ojos azules, una chica muy parecida a su madre, Seiya la miro y recordó con ternura a la dama que por muchos años le brindo amor, al final ella también había encontrado la felicidad – **Bastiaan de Capricornio**, hijo de Shura de Capricornio y Brilha de Esteno- el muchacho que había sirvido hasta entonces con su padre como guardián dio un paso al frente, poseía cabello plateado y ojos color vino – **Camus de Acuario**, hijo de Hyoga de Cisne y Dinna de Horologium – era muy parecido a su padre en sus facciones, más sin embargo su semblante era idéntico al del legendario guerrero que antes que el había portado la armadura, su cabello era de color azul esmeralda mientras sus ojos eran de un azul increíblemente claro – **Fabio de Pissis**, hijo de Afrodita de Pissis y la doncella de las rosas Victoria- el ultimo de los nuevos dorados dio un paso al frente mostrando su cabello lila y sus ojos tan negros como la noche – **Itza de Corona Austral**, aprendiz de Mu de Aries – decía mientras la joven de cabello negro y ojos azules daba un paso al frente, la mirada de Camus se había enganchado a la chica, no solo porque se sentía hipnotizado por ella, si no porque además sabía que aquella joven no era aprendiz de Mu, era su hija, de él y de Leda, pero ¿por qué ocultarlo? ¿qué tramaban?- **Camila de Camaleón**, hija de Shun de Andrómeda y June de Camaleón- una jovencita de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y nobles – y finalmente **Sokha de Fénix**, hijo de Ikki de Fénix y Elli de Iris – el chico poseía unos ojos avellana misteriosos y un cabello violeta un poco largo, aparentemente silencioso al igual que su padre – son todos los que han respondido a nuestro llamado mi señora

- Suficientes para ayudarnos en esta gran batalla, por ultimo y no menos que los demás mis nuevos santos voy a presentarles a su maestro, líder y mentor, Seiya de Sagitario antiguo caballero de bronce, el actuara ahora como nuevo patriarca y guardián de las tierras, vera sus entrenamientos que serán dirigidos por los antiguos santos y determinara si ya son aptos para usar sus armaduras, la guerra contra enemigos muy poderosos se acerca y nuestro deber es defender al santuario y a la tierra- decía la diosa poniéndose de pie - aun y pese a haber sido elegidos por las santas de las estrellas, por las armaduras legendarias no están listos para portarlas, para controlar su poder, por ello aprenderán de sus maestros para al final ser uno con ellas

- Los entrenamientos comenzarán mañana, cada uno será asignado a un grupo y aun maestro- decía Seiya- por hoy solo les pido se instalen en sus aposentos y descansen, mañana será un largo día

Todos los recien llegados afirmaron la orden y dieron media vuelta para salir, todos menos Camus que había esperado hasta que Itza saliera de la habitación, sus ojos no se separaron de ella hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista

- tienes buen gusto compañero – dijo Cassios acercándose a él

- ¿de que diablos hablas? – dijo el guerrero de Acuario visiblemente molesto e inquieto por el comentarios – no estamos aquí para tonterías ¿o que no te has dado cuenta?

- bueno, te vi tan perdido en ella que supuse había llamado tu atención, pero si me equivoco entonces no te molestará si yo intento algo con ella ¿verdad?

- haz lo que quieras, pero no pierdas de vista nuestra misión – dijo Camus fingiendo no estar interesado en lo que aquel guerrero le decía, pero por dentro estaba furioso por el atrevimiento de este, por intentar… ¿quitársela?... pero que tontería ¿por qué sentirse así por alguien que apenas conocía?... porque apenas la conocía ¿verdad? No importaba que en el pasado se hubieran reunido en las tierras de Francia… no importaba que ella se pareciera tanto a la joven que asechaba sus sueños por la noche, no era ella con quien vivía aquellas apasionadas fantasías que parecían recuerdos … ¿ o si?

Shilla había caminado y caminado por las tierras del santuario conociéndolas, había encontrado cosas interesantes como el gran coliseo, pero ahora tenía que admitir que parecía perdida, no había encontrado el camino de regreso a las cabañas, siguió sus pasos sin poner atención hasta que sin quererlo había chocado contra un fuerte pecho cayendo al suelo, al subir su vista sus ojos captaron al ser más atractivo que hubiera visto, no le había notado a detalle durante la presentación … pero ahora…

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Ion ayudando a la peli verde a ponerse de pie – creo que no estabas poniendo mucha atención ¿verdad? – decía el joven riendo un poco mientras ponía su mano en su nuca

- lo lamento… fui un poco torpe – contesto ella

- descuida no hay nada que juzgar, si me disculpas debo irme fui asignado a la guardia del día de hoy – decía el rubio cenizo mientras seguía su paso a su lugar, Shilla se quedo inmóvil sin poder decir nada ante el joven que se marchaba, no noto cuando alguien se acerco detrás de ella

- vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quien esta distraída por el sexo opuesto ahora – decía Cassios burlándose de su hermana – ya era hora hermanita

- eres un idiota – dijo la joven mirando molesta a su hermano apartándose del lugar, definitivamente sería una larga temporada en el santuario

El palacio en el inframundo estaba siendo atacado, ya no había escapatoria, los tenían rodeados, con el rey y soberano de aquella tierras oscuras bajo el encanto de aquel sueño no había manera de controlarla, sus enemigos invisibles se acercaban amenazantes y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto

- debemos ocultarlos su altza- decía Radamanthys a su reina- si dañan a mi señor Hades se perderá todo

- ¿pero donde? ¿A donde iremos? – pregunto Persefone asustada mientras mantenía entre sus brazos a su esposo

- yo les ocultare, pero sin duda debemos pedir ayuda, informes han llegado, Athena la diosa de la tierra ha vuelto a su trono, tal vez este ataque tenga algo que ver con ello

- debemos decirle lo que esta pasando aquí – comento Pandora – debemos ayudarnos - se giro - esto será una gran prueba para ti mi niña- decía mirando a la muchacha a su lado- pero solo tu puedes llevar el mensaje al santuario, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos a salir, avisa a Athena mientras nosotros protegemos a nuestros reyes, ten valor mi querida Mirza

- lo haré madre – decía la joven de cabello violeta oscuro, corto y ojos color miel, era evidente que la guerra estaba comenzando y ellos tendrían que intervenir

La noche había caído en el santuario y sin embargo Camus no había podido conciliar el sueño, había salido de su cabaña asignada y caminado y caminado sin rumbo hasta que llego a las ruinas de un viejo templo, ahí en su interior estaba ella... estaba Itza. La peli negra no había podido conciliar el sueño tampoco, su mente no dejaba de mostrarle los eventos hasta el momento una y otra vez, los rostros de aquellos que pelearían a su lado y que tal vez tendría que sacrificarse por ella

- tu eres hija de Mu de Aries ¿por que la mentira?- dijo Camus sin rodeos entrando al templo detrás de la chica, esta se giro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa sin saber que decir, aquel muchacho la recordaba entonces, sabía quien era y eso... era peligroso, si la descubrían todo se perdería

* * *

Saludos a todos, como ya pretendo desde ahora voy a cerrar todos los ciclos de mis historias por lo que ahora comienzo con el ultimo episodio de la saga de love Sanctuary ( bueno eso y que tengo que admitir además que me pase viendo todo un fin de semana Saint Seiya Omega y la verdad no me gusto mucho pues siento que perdió algunos clásicos de la serie original, en fin, tanto así que decidí hacer mi versión de la historia de la siguiente generación de caballeros tomando una que otra cosa de la serie) bueno espero que les guste y seguimos en contacto jajajaja

saludos!


End file.
